


The Two Towers

by HowIsEverythingTaken



Series: Super Junior in Middle earth [2]
Category: Super Junior, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowIsEverythingTaken/pseuds/HowIsEverythingTaken
Relationships: Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: Super Junior in Middle earth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623145
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

A band of Uruk-hai ran across Rohan. Merry, Pippin and Kyuhyun rode on the backs of two Uruk-hai, their hands bound around the Uruk-hais’ necks.   
The two hobbits tried to call to Kyuhyun, who was unconscious with small gash on his head.  
,,Hey! Kyuhyun!"  
The elf did not respond.  
Suddenly, the leading Uruk-hai, Maúhur, signaled a   
stop. He sniffed the air.  
Several Orcs from the North emerged from behind some rocks. They were led by a short, crook-legged Orc, very broad with long arms that hung almost to the ground called Grishnákh.  
,,You’re late. Our master grows impatient." said Grishnákh ,,He wants them now."  
Uglúk looked at Maúhur amused ,,I don’t take orders from Orc-maggots." Grishnákh’s face fell ,,Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them."  
Uglúk turned away from the Northern Orcs. Grishnákh mocked him as he walked away, but they made no move on the Uruk-hai.  
The Hobbits tried again to rouse Kyuhyun ,,Hey! Kyuhyun? Wake up."  
The elf's head lolled around, unresponsive. Pippin looked over to an Orc drinking his draught.  
,,Our friend is sick."  
An Uruk-hai turned to them and growled.  
,,He needs water. Please!"  
Uglúk made his way through the ranks to the prisoners ,,Sick, is he? Give him some medicine, boys!"  
The orcs laughed and dumped their orc-draught down Kyuhyun's throat.  
The elf choked on the foul stuff.  
,,Stop it!" screamed Merry.  
,,Can’t take his draught!" laughed Uglúk.  
The Orcs laughed again as Kyuhyun choked on the draught.  
,,Leave him alone!" yelled Pippin.  
,,Why?"  
The Hobbits looked at Uglúk, afraid to respond.  
,,You want some?"  
They didn’t respond.  
,,Then keep your mouths shut."  
Uglúk turned and walked away.   
The Hobbits turned to Kyuhyun ,,Wake up."  
The elf groggily lifted his head, looking around, confused.  
,,You’re hurt." said Pippin. Kyuhyun closed his eyes momentarily, memories coming back. He looked at the Hobbits, smiling uneasily ,,I’m fine. Are you two alright?"  
They nodded.  
Maúhur sniffed the air again. Uglúk appeared behind him ,,What is it? What do you smell?"  
,,Man-flesh."  
,,They've picked up our trail."  
The three exchanged a glance, quietly mouthing one name ,,Aragorn."  
,,Let's move!"  
The Uruk-hai broke into a run. The northern orcs followed.

Aragorn laid on the ground with his eyes closed and ear pressed to the ground, listening. Suddenly, he opened his eyes ,,Their pace has quickened." he climbed to his feet.  
,,They must have caught our scent." said Heechul.  
Ryeowook nodded ,,Hurry!"  
They took off Northward.  
Legolas was running up the hill behind him. Leeteuk stopped and turned ,,Come on, Gimli!" and he ran onward.  
Gimli struggled up the hill.  
The dwarf paused in his steps and huffed ,,Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell."  
He ran after his companions beyond the boundaries of Emyn Muil.

Kyuhyun looked around briefly. The Uruk-hai carrying him was on the edge of the group for some reason. He drew his arms to his body, the rope choking the Uruk-hai who then fell to the ground.  
Pippin and Marry gasped when the group suddenly stopped. They turned around to see Kyuhyun running away, limping.  
The two exchanged a horrified glance as small group of Uruk-hai and orcs followed him, throwing him to the ground. It was clear he was struggling, but they dragged him back.  
,,Wanted to run? Stupid elf!" yelled Uruk-hai, throwing him on the ground. Kyuhyun tried to stand, but was kicked in the stomach, coughing.  
The two hobbits gasped, but the elf grinned a little, blood on his teeth and lips.  
,,Give me another rope!"  
An orc obeyed and the Uruk-hai kneeled, tying Kyuhyun's legs as well.  
,,Why did you do that?" asked Merry when they were moving again. Kyuhyun spat out a little bit of blood, his finger pointing at his cape.  
The brooch was gone.

The six hunters ran along the edge of the cliff over a trickling stream at least twenty leagues below.  
They stopped.  
,,There are another footsteps." said Heechul ,,Lighter ones, followed by orcs."  
Leeteuk went after the footsteps, making long steps, before stopping ,,They catched him here-" suddenly he dived down, prying something from the ground.  
,,Lórien leaf." said Ryeowook.  
,,Smart boy. Smart boy, Kyu." muttered Heechul ,,They're still alive. Or at least were when this happened."  
Aragorn briefly studied the ground, and started to run   
again ,,Less than a day ahead of us. Come."  
They took off.  
Gimli stumbled from behind some rocks and rolled to the ground. Legolas stopped and turned to him ,,Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!"  
,,I am wasted on cross-country." panted Gimli ,,We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

The hunters came over a hill and paused as they gazed across the open fields of Rohan.  
,,Rohan. Home of the Horse-lords." said Aragorn.  
,,There’s something strange at work here." breathed Ryeowook.  
,,Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us." nodded Heechul.  
Legolas ran ahead and looked out to the horizon.  
,,Legolas! What do your Elf eyes see?" asked Aragorn.  
A distant cloud of dust stired up the otherwise serene view of Rohan ,,The Uruks turn northeast. They’re taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"  
,,Saruman." growled Leeteuk.

,,Keep breathing. That’s the key. Breathe." whispered Gimli to himself.  
,,They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." said Legolas.  
The two parties continued running over the vastness of Rohan from day through to sunset. Neither the Uruk-hai nor the hunters willing to stop for rest or breath.

Merry, Pippin and Kyuhyun were suddenly thrown onto the ground.  
The orcs collapsed with exhaustion beneath the boughs of the trees on the very brink of the Fangorn Forest.  
,,We’re not going no further till we’ve had a breather." said an orc.  
,,Get a fire going!' called Uglúk.  
Several Uruk-hai broke off and ran into Fangorn Forest.  
The two Hobbits, hands still bound, crawled over to Kyuhyun, who was struggling to keep his eyes opened.  
,,Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!"  
The elf looked at them, coughing again.  
A group of Orcs chopped down the trees inside the Forest for firewood.  
Low groans emerged from the Forest.  
Pippin turned to Merry with fear ,,What’s making that noise?"  
Kyuhyun looked toward the forest ,,It's the trees."  
,,What?"  
Merry smiled ,,Do you remember the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall… and come alive."  
,,Alive?"  
Another groan issued from the Forest.  
,,Trees that could whisper, talk to each other, even move." nodded Kyuhyun ,,I heard those stories."  
An Uruk-hai stared at a piece of bread, and then threw it to the ground ,,I'm starving. We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days."  
An Orc looked up in agreement ,,Yeah! Why can’t we have some meat?!" the Snaga’s eyes grew wide and hungry.   
The trio on the ground looked over to the Orc. They squirmed uncomfortably.  
,,What about them? They’re fresh."  
,,They are not for eating." said Uglúk.  
An Uruk-hai stood them up and moved them off to the side.  
Grishnákh watched their movements hungrily ,,What about their legs? They don't need those." he grabbed Kyuhyun's tied legs making the elf scream ,,They look tasty."  
Uglúk shoved him back into the Orcs, making him let go ,,Get back, scum!"  
The Orcs sprung forward and scowled at Uglúk.  
,,The prisoners go to Saruman. Alive and unspoiled."  
,,Alive?"  
Grishnákh feinted to one side of Uglúk to have another good look at the three.  
,,Why alive? Do they give good sport?" he looked to Uglúk hungrily. Uglúk was unmoved ,,They have something. An Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war."  
,,Then you only need the Shire-rats. The elf is… useless."  
Kyuhyun's eyes widened.  
Snaga stealthily approached from behind the three licking his lips.  
Pippin leaned over to Merry ,,They think we have the Ring."  
Merry quickly shushed Pippin ,,As soon as they find out we don’t, we’re dead."  
Kyuhyun pushed a little back, eyes wide and fearful.  
Snaga rised up from behind them and raised  
his blade ,,Just a mouthful. A bit of the flank."  
The trio gasped.  
Suddenly, Uglúk swung his weapon Merry and Pippin looked away and Kyuhyun shuddered as Snaga’s head tumbled to the ground between them. His body stood for a moment, and then toppled over.  
,,Looks like meat’s back on the menu, boys." said Uglúk.  
The Orcs and Uruk-hai cheered mightily. They shoved Merry and Pippin to the ground next to Kyuhyun and tore at the carcass.  
,,Let’s go." whispered Kyuhyun.  
Their hands still bound, in elf's case legs as well, the three crawled away.  
Suddenly, a foot came down on Merry. Pippin turned over and looked straight into the face of Grishnákh brandishing a blade in his face.  
,,Go on. Call for help."  
Grishnákh grabbed Pippin by the face and pulled him closer ,,Squeal. No one’s gonna save you now."  
Suddenly, a spear pierced Grishnákh’s back. He screamed and rolled off of Pippin.  
Two hobbits and the elf looked up to see who threw the spear.  
The Orcs halted their feast and looked into the darkness   
to find… Hundreds of horsemen burst onto the camp. The Rohirrim threw spears and quickly began to decimate the Orcs’ numbers.  
Kyuhyun and Merry started crawling again ,,Pippin!"  
The Orcs and Uruks made a feeble charge on the Rohirrim. The Rohirrim mercilessly slaughtered them with swords, arrows, and spears, all from horseback.  
The Orcs and Uruks ran for their lives.  
Pippin looked around quickly in the ensuing pandemonium. He rolled onto his back and looked up to find a horse rearing above him.  
The hooves crashed down.


	2. Chapter 2

The dawning sun rised as the hunters continued their trek across the fields at high speed.  
Legolas paused and looked upon the sun with dread ,,A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night."  
Without another word, he continued on the hunt.

At the top of a rise, Ryeowook stopped again to examine the ground.   
The sounds of horses neighing broke the air.  
Aragorn looked up warily. He gestured to others to hasten behind a nearby rock formation to hide.  
Éomer and his riders of Rohan rode over the hill.   
Aragorn looked up at them passing. He and Ryeowook walked calmly out of hiding ,,Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" they called. The head horseman signaled the pack with his spear.  
With astonishing speed and skill, the Rohirrim checked their steeds, wheeled around, and charge the them.   
The two men were joined by others. Together, they watched the Rohirrim approach.  
The riders circled around the hunters tightly. They suddenly stopped and pointed their spears at them. Aragorn held up his hands in surrender. Éomer rode forward and addressed them from his steed ,,What business do two Men, a Dwarf and three Elves have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"  
,,Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine." said Gimli defensively.  
Éomer handed his staff to another rider, and got off   
his horse.  
Heechul gave an arrogant nod at Éomer’s approach.  
Aragorn put a hand on Gimli’s shoulder to stay him and Leeteuk with Ryeowook pushed Heechul behind them. Éomer glared at the elf before turning to Gimli ,,I would cut off your head, beard and all, Master Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."  
In a lightning fast move, Legolas nocked an arrow, and pointed it at Éomer ,,You would die before your stroke fell."  
In a tense moment, all spears were trained on Legolas.   
Aragorn lowered Legolas’ bow ,,I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. These are Ryeowook, Leeteuk and Heechul. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."  
,,Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe."  
Éomer removed his helmet ,,Not even his own kin." the Rohirrim withdrew their spears ,,Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." he turned accusingly to the group ,,The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."  
,,We are no spies." said Leeteuk in his soft voice ,,We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken three of our friends captive."  
,,The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."  
Gimli sprung forward, sounding desperate ,,But there were two Hobbits and an elf. Did you see them?"  
,,The Hobbits would be small." said Aragorn ,,Only children to your eyes."  
,,The elf is young. Still looking like a boy." added Heechul, desperation in his voice.  
Éomer shook his head ,,We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."  
Aragorn looked away, dumbfounded. Gimli stood in shock ,,Dead?"  
Leeteuk inhaled sharply, eyes going wide as Ryeowook grabbed Heechul's hand.  
,,Don't do anything stupid." growled blond man lowly. Éomer nodded ,,I am sorry."  
Legolas put a hand on Gimli’s shoulder in grief. Éomer turned and whistled ,,Hasufel! Arod! Windfola!"  
Three steeds moved to the forefront. Éomer lovingly placed his hand on them ,,May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."  
He put on his helmet and returned to his horse ,,Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." he turned to the riders ,,We ride north!"  
The Rohirrim quickly rode off and disappeared to the North.

Aragorn and Ryeowook rode on Hasufel, Heechul with Leeteuk on Windfola and Gimli rode behind Legolas on Arod, they rode across the Plains toward the edge of the Fangorn Forest, where the pile of dead Orcs smoldered.

The Hunters halted their steeds beside the pile and dismounted. They looked upon the pile with dismay.  
Gimli half-heartedly shifted through the smoldering Orcs with his axe.  
Heechul reached down to retrieve one of the Hobbits’ sheathes. He turns mournfully to others ,,It’s one of their wee belts."  
Legolas bowed his head and closes his eyes ,,Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath.*"  
Leeteuk put a hand in front of his mouth as he sobbed quietly. Ryeowook hugged him, blinking away his own tears.  
Heechul was kneeling on the ground, staring numbly at the pile.  
Aragorn kicked a helmet. He screamed a cry of anguished defeat and fell to his knees, hanging his head low. He sat in despair.  
,,We failed them." said Gimli.  
Heechul turned his head. Something on the ground suddenly catched his attention. A glimmer of hope flickered across his face as he noted some marks on the ground. He moved towards them, and touched the spots with his hands ,,A Hobbit lay here. And the other. Someone lighter next to them."  
He sat back to ponder the meaning of these marks.

_Pippin screamed as the horse reared over him. He rolled out of the way as it crashed down._

Aragorn’s eyes shifted to a new set of markings off to   
one side ,,They crawled."  
The two tracked the Hobbits with others closely following their progress. Heechul pointed out the marks ,,Their hands were bound."

_Kyuhyun reached a fallen blade. He rubbed his bonds furiously against its sharp edge. When his hands were free he untied his legs as well._

Aragorn came upon a two ropes buried in the trampled grass ,,Their bonds were cut."  
They continued tracking across the grass.

_Kyuhyun frantically released the Hobbits from their bonds, and pulled them to their feet. They began to make their way to safety outside the ring of battle._

Ryeowook pointed out their tracks in the ground ,,They ran over here."  
As they followed the prints, Heechul noted another set along side them ,,They were followed."

_As they fleed, Grishnákh, wounded on the ground, grabbed Pippin by his belt and clinged on._   
_,,The belt!" called Merry and Kyuhyun._   
_Pippin unbuckled his belt, leaving it with Grishnákh._   
_Grishnákh threw it onto the ground and crawled after them. The three continued running at their top speed away across the plain._   
_,,Run!" said Kyuhyun, pushing the two hobbits in front of him._

Aragorn ran after their tracks, imagining them ,,The tracks lead away from the battle…"

_Kyuhyun, Merry and Pippin ran right into Fangorn Forest and disappeared in the trees._

The group ran and stopped short of entering Fangorn ,,…into Fangorn Forest." said Ryeowook.  
The hunters looked into the dense and dark forest of gnarled trees so close together, it was as if it was guarding against entry.  
,,Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" asked Gimli.  
The Hunters continued to look into the forest, uncertain as to whether they should enter or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *May they find peace in death.


	3. Chapter 3

Pippin and Merry charged into the looming forest checking behind them as they went. Kyuhyun stumbled after them.  
They finally collapsed on a bed of leaves and looked   
about them.  
They suddenly seemed much smaller compared to the majesty of the ancient forest.  
,,Did we lose him? I think we lost him." said Pippin.  
They turned in the direction of an approaching sound. Their expressions dropped.  
Grishnákh stumbled his way through the underbrush, looking for them. He held his blade before him, ready to strike ,,I’m going to rip out your filthy little innards!"  
,,Climb a tree." said Kyuhyun frantically.  
The two hobbits quickly climbed the nearest tree.   
Kyuhyun climbed to the lowermost branch and looked about the forest.  
Grishnákh was nowhere in sight. Merry sighed with relief ,,He's gone."  
Suddenly, Kyuhyun screamed in surprise as he was jerked out of the tree.  
He fell to the ground in a heap, and Grishnákh loomed over him hungrily.  
,,No! Let go of me!" yelled the elf pathetically, kicking the Orc in the face, but he was undeterred.  
Kyuhyun attempted to back away from his attacker, but Grishnákh maintained his superior position.  
,,Kyuhyun!" called two Hobbits from the tree, horrified. The elf continued to struggle, whimpering occasionally. They looked down, helpless. Suddenly, as if reacting to their yell, two yellow eyes flickered open on the tree.   
Pippin and Merry glanced over to them, and then back to Kyuhyun.   
Realization dawed on them. They exchanged a glance and slowly looked back at the eyes.  
The tree grimaced and then turned its head to look directly at the Hobbits.  
Speechless, Pippin lost his grip and began to fall. Merry gasped.  
The tree lifted one of its limbs and catched Pippin in its hand before he could get very far, taking Merry into the hand as well.  
Grishnákh raised his blade to pierce Kyuhyun ,,Let’s put a maggot hole in your belly!"  
The tree raised a leg high over Grishnákh.   
Kyuhyun took his attention from Grishnákh and focused on the tree.  
Grishnákh noticed Kyuhyun's expression and looked behind him.  
The tree brought its leg down and smashed Grishnákh into the ground."  
,,Run!" yelled the Hobbits. Kyuhyun got up on his shaky legs, almost falling back to the ground, but the tree scooped him up into his other hand.  
The tree examined the struggling Hobbits as he continued walking through the forest ,,Little Orcs. Burárum…" he looked at the shocked elf ,,And an Elf…"  
,,They're not orcs!" said Kyuhyun immediately.  
Pippin stopped struggling and looked at Merry, wide-eyed ,,It’s talking, Merry. The tree is talking."  
,,That's not a tree!" said Kyuhyun as it started defending itself ,,It's an Ent."  
Recognition dawned on Merry’s face, and he smiled in   
wonder and delight ,,A tree-herder. A shepherd of the forest."  
,,Treebeard, some call me."  
,,And whose side are you on?" asked Pippin.  
,,Side? I am on nobody’s side because nobody’s on my side, little Orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore."  
,,We’re not Orcs! We’re Hobbits!" said Merry.  
,,Hobbits? Never heard of a Hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me!"  
,,No!" gasped Kyuhyun as Treebeard squeezed the Hobbits ,,Please, trust me!"  
,,They come with fire. They come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers! Curse them!"  
,,Please, stop it!" begged Kyuhyun, watching as the two squirmed in pain.  
,,How can I be sure you're telling the truth? The White Wizard will know."  
,,The White Wizard?" asked Pippin.  
,,Saruman." whispered Merry quietly.

A dark stain dominated a leaf of one of the many plants on the floor of Fangorn Forest. Gimli's hand touched the stain and brought it up to his mouth. He spat out the offending substance ,,Orc blood."  
Aragorn and Heechul scoured the forest floor, following the tracks. Legolas, Ryeowook with Leeteuk followed closely, and Gimli joined them.   
Heechul suddenly halted, regarding his latest findings ,,These are strange tracks."  
,,The air is so close in here." said Gimli fearfully. Legolas looked about the forest, as if feeling it ,,This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory… and anger."  
Low groans reverberated throughout the forest.   
Gimli gasped and raised his axe.  
,,The trees are speaking to each other." said Leeteuk.  
Heechul turned to Gimli, who was fearfully waving his   
axe about, looking for foes ,,Gimli!" he whispered ,,Lower your axe."  
Gimli recollected himself and lowered his axe, as if   
surrendering.  
,,They have feelings, my friend." said Legolas ,,The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."  
,,Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."  
They continued walking through the forest.  
Suddenly, Heechul sensed something and ran off for a   
better look.  
,,Something is out there."  
Legolas intently searched the forest. Aragorn came up behind him ,,What do you see?"  
,,The White Wizard approaches." whispered his friend.  
The hunters weighed the gravity of this pronouncement.  
,,Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." whispered Heechul. Each if them took their weapon.  
,,We must be quick." said Leeteuk quietly.  
With a yell, the, swung round to attack. A bright light enveloped them from the wizard.  
Gimli threw his axe and Ryeowook his dagger, both shattering. Legolas launched an arrow - it was deflected. Aragorn’s and Heechul's swords became red hot in their grasp, it clattered to the forest floor. Leeteuk's following.  
The hunters shielded their eyes from the blinding light emanating from the White Wizard.  
,,You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits and an elf." said the wizard. Heechul pushed Ryeowook and Leeteuk behind him.  
,,Where are they?" asked Aragorn.  
,,They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"  
,,Is it supposed to?" shot back Ryeowook.  
,,Who are you? Show yourself!" called Leeteuk.  
The White Wizard recalled his light. Slowly, his face was revealed.  
Standing before them, dressed all in white, was Gandalf  
Aragorn looked upon him, astounded ,,It cannot be."  
,,Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman." said Legolas, kneeling.  
Gimli joined Legolas in bowing before the light of Gandalf.  
Leeteuk and Ryeowook just stood there, too shocked to do anything.  
,,I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." said Gandalf.  
,,You fell." muttered Heechul, still not sure if he was dreaming of not.  
,,Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back… until my task is done."  
,,Gandalf." said Leeteuk. The wizard seemed momentarily confused ,,Gandalf? Yes." he smiled ,,That's what they used to call me."  
Leeteuk nodded. Gandalf looked at him, smiling ,,Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."  
,,Gandalf." said Gimli.  
,,I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."


	4. Chapter 4

Gandalf lead them through the forest. He wore his elven cloak over his white robes ,,One stage of the journey is over, another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."  
,,Edoras? That is no short distance!" said Leeteuk.  
,,We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." said Aragorn.  
Gandalf stopped ,,Yes, and it will not be easily cured.  
,,Then we have run all this way for nothing?" asked Gimli ,,Are we to leave those poor souls here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested-?"  
The forest responded to Gimli’s complaints with a low rumble.  
The dwarf stopped and looked around, fearfully ,,I mean, charming… quite charming forest." he smiled. The rumbling ceased. Gandalf turned to Gimli ,,It was more than mere chance that brought Merry, Pippin and Kyuhyun to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of the three will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."  
,,In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." said Aragorn ,,You still speak in riddles."  
They laughed.  
,,A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."  
,,How do you know about Kyuhyun?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,I know about everything." answered the wizard, turning to leave ,,So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf." he started walking out of the forest again ,,Merry, Pippin and Kyuhyun are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."  
,,This new Gandalf’s more grumpy than the old one." muttered Gimli to himself and trudged after the rest of the party.

Gandalf whistled piercingly. It echoed off into the distance. He whistled again. As the echo died out, a neigh answered him.  
A magnificent white horse galloped towards Gandalf   
over a nearby hill. The wizard smiled.  
The hunters looked upon the approaching steed in awe.  
,,That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." said Legolas.  
The horse galloped across the plain and came to a stop   
in front of Gandalf.  
,,Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses….and has been my friend through many dangers."  
Gandalf walked up to Shadowfax and stroked his neck.  
The hunters made haste in riding across the vast plains to their destination at Edoras.

Treebeard continued his slow trek through the forest. The two Hobbits and Elf remained perched in his branches - helplessly lead along to whatever fate has in store for them.  
,,O Rowan mine  
I saw you shine  
Upon a summer’s day  
Upon your head  
How golden-red  
The crown you bore aloft." sung Treebeard passionately. Merry yawned.  
,,Such a beautiful verse."  
,,Is it much further?" asked Kyuhyun softly.  
,,Don’t be hasty. You might call it far, perhaps. My home lies deep in the forest near the roots of the mountain. I told Gandalf I would keep you safe. And safe is where I’ll keep you. I believe you will enjoy this next one too. It’s one of my own compositions. Right."  
Treebeard cleared his throat. Pippin settled in to Treebeard and closed his eyes.  
Over the mist-covered trees as the sun set, Treebeard ploded along to his destination ,,Beneath the roof of sleeping leaves  
And the dreams of trees unfold  
When woodland halls are green and cool  
And the wind is in the West  
Come back to me  
Come back to me  
And say my land is best."  
Treebeard looked over to the Hobbits to find them asleep. Kyuhyun was staring up at him, smiling a little.  
,,You're a weird one."  
The Elf nodded ,,They say that often."

Treebeard carefully laid the sleeping Hobbits on the ground. Kyuhyun jumped down next to them.  
,,Sleep, little Shirelings. Heed no nightly noise. Sleep till morning light."  
Treebeard stood back up and walks away, through the forest ,,I have business in the forest. There are many to call. Many that must come. The Shadow lies on Fangorn. The withering of all woods is drawing near."  
He slowly walked away from them. Kyuhyun sat down next to them, curling into himself.

Gandalf stood on the edge of a small hill overlooking the Plains. Aragorn with Ryeowook left the fire and joined him.  
,,The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him. The heir of Númenor still lives."  
Aragorn looked over to Gandalf to find him already looking into his eyes.  
,,Sauron fears you, Aragorn."  
Ryeowook nodded ,,He fears what you may become."  
Aragorn looked away, considering these words.

Merry woke up. He looked around. Kyuhyun was still laying down, but started blinking lazily.  
Sunlight broke through a few of the trees giving light. A small brook bubbled down the center of the draft. Pippin sat on a root, drinking the water.  
Kyuhyun sat up and looked around in a daze.  
,,Hello?" asked Merry.  
Pippin looked up, smiling.  
Merry looked out into the dark forest beyond the Draft, calling out ,,Treebeard?"  
Kyuhyun stood up, a little confused ,,Where’s he gone?"  
Pippin sat up, holding a bowl of the water ,,I had the loveliest dream last night. There was this large barrel, full of pipe-weed. And we smoked all of it. And then…" he looked at Merry ,,you were sick."  
Merry scowled quietly. Pippin laid back upon the root.  
,,I’d give anything for a whiff of Old Toby."  
A low groan issued across the forest. The trio turned in its direction ,,Did you hear that?" asked Kyuhyun. Pippin gathered his water pitchers. Kyuhyun and Merry walked in the direction of the issuing sound. Another groan broke the silence of the forest.  
,,There it is again. Something’s not right here." said Merry. The elf nodded ,,Not right at all."  
Pippin climbed off of the root to the ground and issued his own sound: an low grunt.  
Other two looked over to him, wide-eyed.  
,,You just said something… Treeish." said Merry.  
,,No, I didn’t. I was just stretching."  
Pippin grunted again, stretching. Kyuhyun walked around him, running his eyes up and down Pippin.  
,,You’re taller." said Merry.  
,,Who?" asked Pippin.  
,,You!" Kyuhyun gestured to the Hobbit, confused.  
,,Than what?"  
,,Than me!" said Merry.  
Pippin scoffed ,,I’ve always been taller than you."  
,,Pippin, everyone knows I’m the tall one. You’re the short one."  
,,Please, Merry. You’re what? Three-foot-six? At the most?"  
Merry shrugged as if to say, “Yeah.”  
,,Whereas me, I’m pushing 3’7”."  
Another groan issued from Pippin, and he grew again.   
Merry's eyes grew wide and Kyuhyun took shocked step back. Pippin grinned ,,3’8”!"  
He happily took another huge gulp of the water.   
,,Three-foot-eight." muttered Merry.  
,,You did something." said Kyuhyun.  
The Hobbit shrugges again and smiled. He non-chalantly placed the water bowl next to the brook. Merry looked at the water, and then snatched the water jug and took a huge drink.  
,,Merry don’t! Don’t drink it!"  
Merry took off with the jug. Pippin chased him, pushing Kyuhyun out of the way and making him fall. Merry took another drink, pushing Pippin away.  
,,Merry! No, Treebeard said that you shouldn’t have any."  
Pippin tried to grab Merry again, but Merry pushed him away and ran off to take another drink ,,I want some!"  
,,It could well be dangerous!"  
,,You idiots, stop it!" called Kyuhyun, running after them.  
Merry lead them across some large tree roots.  
,,Give me it back. Merry!" said Pippin.  
Suddenly, Merry slipped between two of the roots, and the tree groaned and moved.  
It closed its roots to trap the ankles of both Hobbits.  
,,What’s happening!"  
,,It’s got my leg!"  
,,Oh my god…" breathed Kyuhyun, he tried to pry the Hobbits out, but instead, got trapped as well.  
The tree moved its roots to trap their limbs. It pulled them into its roots as others closed in over them.  
Disturbed leaves from above covered them, making them virtually invisible as they screamed. The roots finished the job and completely buried the three.  
There was a muffled scream: ,,Help!"  
And silence filled the air as the scene looked serene - as if nothing sinister happened at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize. The last few days I don't feel like writing at all… I think I won't be able to upload tomorrow or day after that… I will try, but I'm not promising anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Large footfalls echoed.  
Treebeard quickly approached the tree ,,Away with you. You should not be waking. Eat earth. Dig deep. Drink water."  
The roots moved again, releasing the Hobbits and Elf. With desperate cries, they freed themselves from the tree’s grasp. Kyuhyun fell back, staring at the tree with wide eyes.  
,,Go to sleep. Away with you."  
The Hobbits shook off the leaves and stood by Treebeard, looking back at the tree roots in horror. Merry grabbed Kyuhyun's shoulder and dragged him to them as well.  
,,Come, the forest is waking up. It isn’t safe."  
Treebeard lifted the Hobbits in one hand and Kyuhyun in the other, walking out of the grove.  
Kyuhyun shook the leafs from his hair.

Treebeard traveled through the forest again, carrying   
the three on his shoulders.  
,,The trees have grown wild and dangerous. Anger festers in their hearts. Black are their thoughts. Strong is their hate. They will harm you if they can. There are too few of us now. Too few of us Ents left to manage them." he said.  
,,Why are there so few of you when you have lived so long? Are there Ent children?" asked Pippin curiously.  
,,Bru-ra-hroom. There have been no Entings for a terrible long count of years."  
,,Why is that?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,We lost the Entwives."  
,,Oh, I’m sorry."  
,,How did they die?" asked Merry.  
,,Die? No. We lost them. And now we cannot find them. I don’t suppose you’ve seen Entwives in the Shire?"  
,,Can’t say that I have." said Merry hesitantly ,,You, Pip?"  
Pippin stared off blankly, and then shook his head ,,What do they look like?"  
Treebeard sighed deeply ,,I don’t remember now."  
They continued their walk through the forest.

Gandalf And the hunters rode across the Plains. They stopped on a rise looking across to Edoras.  
A walled city covering a small mountain. Atop its summit was Meduseld.  
,,Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan…" said Gandalf ,,whose mind is overthrown. Saruman’s hold over King Théoden is now very strong." he shook his head ,,Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."  
Gandalf started off. The hunters followed him to Edoras.

As the Seven Riders rode through Edoras, the people eyed them silently and warily, as if they came as harbingers of doom.  
Aragorn looked forward to Meduseld.  
A lady in white stood upon its porch, watching them.  
,,You’d find more cheer in a graveyard." muttered Heechul.  
Aragorn looked back to the hall…  
The lady has disappeared.

The doors of the Golden Hall opener and Háma exited, followed by a small detachment.  
The Seven climbed the steps, and Háma met them at the top. Gandalf leaned heavily on his staff, like an old man. He looked up to Háma and smiled.  
,,I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue." said Háma.  
Gandalf nodded to the others to surrender their weapons.  
Almost comically, they turned over every weapon they have: swords… knives… arrows… and axes.  
Háma signaled to Gandalf ,,Your staff."  
Gandalf glanced at his staff and scoffed innocently ,,You would not part an old man from his walking stick."  
He continued to look at Háma innocently.  
Háma nodded, rolling his eyes, and then gestured for them to follow him.  
Gandalf gave a wink to Leeteuk, who smiled in return, shaking his head slightly. The Wizard followed Háma into the hall, leaning on Legolas’ arm as an old man might for support.  
Háma entered the hall and bowed before the King. He stepped aside to allow the Seven to enter behind him.  
Wormtongue leaned over and whispered to Théoden ,,My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming."  
The group continued walking toward Théoden. guards closed the doors behind them.  
They noticed several Men behind the contingency of Guards following them as they walked towards the King.  
,,He’s a herald of woe."  
Legolas released Gandalf’s arm.  
,,The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." said Gandalf.  
,,He’s not welcome." whispered Wormtongue.  
,,Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" asked Théoden. He looked to Wormtongue for affirmation, who nodded ,,A just question, my liege."  
Wormtongue stood before them. He walked to meet them well in front of Théoden ,,Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Láthspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."  
,,Be silent." commanded Gandalf.  
Wormtongue froze in his tracks.  
,,Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."  
He raised his staff to Wormtongue. Wormtongue backed away from it.  
,,His staff." he backed well away from Gandalf while addressing the guards, arrogantly ,,I told you to take the wizard’s staff."  
The men behind the lines burst through to attack.  
Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Leeteuk, Heechul and Ryeowook engaged them in a fist-fight to keep them from Gandalf as he approached Théoden.  
Gamling tried to go forward but Háma held him back.  
Gandalf reached out to Théoden ,,Théoden, son of Thengel…"  
Théoden reacted to Gandalf with a wicked stare.  
,,…too long have you sat in the shadows."  
The hunters finished off the guards.  
Wormtongue tried to crawl away unnoticed, but Ryeowook and Gimli catched him and pins him to the floor under their feet.  
,,I would stay still if I were you." growled Ryeowook.  
Gandalf continued approaching Théoden ,,Hearken to me!"  
The people of the hall approached behind Gandalf.  
,,I release you from the spell."  
The wizard held out his hand and concentrated. Suddenly, Théoden laughed, menacingly. Gandalf opened  
his eyes. Heechul put a protective hand in front of Leeteuk, taking a step forward.  
,,You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." laughed Théoden. Angered, Gandalf threw back his grey cloak and spread his hands. A blinding white light issued from him.  
Théoden was thrown back against his seat.  
,,I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."  
He thrusted his staff towards Théoden. The force knocked the man back in his throne. Gandalf moved in closer.  
Éowen rushed in.  
Thinking Théoden was in trouble, she tried to run to him, but Aragorn stopped her ,,Wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! but I think I won't post every day… I'll probably post every other one, because school is taking a lot of time… Thank you for your patience.


	6. Chapter 6

A new aura came over Théoden. He looked at Gandalf   
evilly and spoke in Saruman’s voice ,,If I go, Théoden dies."  
Gandalf thrusted his staff again and throwing Théoden back again ,,You did not kill me, you will not kill him."  
Théoden leaned forward with difficulty, hate welling in his eyes ,,Rohan is mine."  
Heechul gasped in shock and Leeteuk grabbed his arm tightly.  
Théoden struggled against Gandalf’s power.  
,,Be gone."  
The man lunged for Gandalf. The wizard smited him, and he was thrown back into the chair.  
Gandalf let out a sigh of relief.  
Théoden moaned and fell from his throne. Aragorn released Éowyn. She charged across the hall to catch him before he can hit the floor.  
Éowyn held Théoden up to look at him. His eyes clear… his hair changed from white strands to brown splendor… his   
face de-aged to a more youthful King.  
Éowyn smiled, overjoyed. Théoden looked about, confused, and foumd Éowyn ,,I know your face." he smiled ,,Éowyn. Éowyn."  
Éowyn weeped with joy. Théoden looked up and was surprised to see Gandalf standing over him ,,Gandalf?"  
,,Breathe the free air again, my friend."  
Théoden rised to his feet and looked over his Hall ,,Dark have been my dreams of late."  
Wormtongue stood.up.suddenly, making Ryeowook yelp and fall, while Gimli stumbled. He tried to escape, but Gimli catched him before he could get far.  
Théoden’s eyes darkened. He turned his gaze to Wormtongue who shuddered.

Háma and Gamling threw Wormtongue down the stairs. He landee hard on the lower stoop and groaned in pain.  
Théoden walked down the steps, holding Herugrim. Wormtongue crawled away as he spoke ,,I've only ever served you, my lord."  
Théoden continued his advance toward Wormtongue ,,Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"  
,,Send me not from your sight."  
Théoden raised Herugrim to kill Wormtongue. Leeteuk's voice stopped him ,,No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go." Théoden turned to see the elf standing behind him, just a little bit of fear in his eyes ,,Enough blood has been spilt on his account."  
Théoden relented. Leeteuk offered his hand to Wormtongue, but Wormtongue spat in it and scrambled to his feet. Leeteuk shool off the spittle. Heechul growled in frustration.  
Wormtongue violently pushed his way through the crowd of bystanders ,,Get out of my way!"  
Those on the steps solemnly watched Wormtongue depart.  
,,Hail, Théoden king!" called out Háma. The crowd kneeled before Théoden.  
Wormtongue charged out of the Edoras gate upon a horse.  
Théoden observed the crowd on its knees. He looked at Leeteuk. The Elf kneeled Théoden, just like the rest behind him. Théoden turned to go back into the hall. He stopped and surveyed those standing on the steps ,,Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

Two lines of soldiers formed a pathway within a throng of people. Their heads were bowed low as pall-bearers carried the body of Théodred between them. Upon Théodred’s chest was a small bundle of white flowers.  
Théoden followed his son. The six hunters and Gandalf followed behind him.  
The people of Edoras stood closely leaving only a small pathway through the center of the city for the pall-bearers to carry Théodred.  
Cries and moans pierced the air.  
Éowyn stood near the tomb’s open door.  
The pall-bearers lowered Théodred and passed his wicket between a path of people to the women waiting within the tomb to receive him.

The closed door of the tomb. Théoden put a small white flower in front of it ,,Simbelmynë." he looked upon the flower mournfully ,,Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebearers." he turned to Gandalf and Heechul ,,Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house."  
,,Théodred’s death was not of your making." said Heechul.  
,,No parent should have to bury their child."  
,,His was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers." said Gandalf. Théoden was weeping, not listening to their comfort.  
Gandalf turned to return to Edoras, taking Heechul by arm, leaving Théoden to mourn privately.  
Something catched Heechul's eyes. He stopped. Gandalf turned and followed Heechul's gaze.  
A horse trotted over the ridge, ridden by two children. On him was a boy and a girl. The boy fell to the ground.

The two kids - Éothain and Freda - sat at a table in the Great Hall ravenous eating. Éowyn stood, leaving Leeteuk sitting with the kids, and looked to Théoden. He sat on his throne with Gandalf at his side, his head buried in his hand in deep thought.  
,,The had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go." said Éowyn.  
Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Heechul and Ryeowook looked at each other, concerned.  
,,Rick, cot and tree."  
,,Where’s mama?" asked Freda. Leeteuk took a breath, stopping momentarily to look at Heechul, before comforting the little girl. Éowyn turned to join him. Gandalf turned to Théoden ,,This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on." he leaned forward and put a hand on Théoden’s chair. Théoden looked at him warily.  
,,Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." said Ryeowook, stepping forward. Heechul took a step forward ,,You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."  
Théoden got out of his chair walks to the center of his Hall ,,They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us."  
Gandalf moved forward to speak, but Théoden halted him ,,I know what it is that you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."  
Aragorn removed his pipe and leaned forward to speak ,,Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."  
Éowyn spun to look at Théoden and Aragorn, Leeteuk's eyes flicking from one man to the other.  
Théoden turned to Aragorn ,,When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."  
,,Then what is the king’s decision?" asked Gandalf. Théoden turned away from them, concern etched in his face.

Háma stood in the midst of the city delivering the king’s decision ,,By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm’s Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."  
The people of Edoras gathered their things together.  
Heechul, Aragorn, Legolas, Leeteuk Gimli, Ryeowook and Gandalf walked among them.  
,,Helm’s Deep. They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight." commented Gimli.

The seven entered a Rohirrim stable and continued waking past the horses of Rohan.  
,,Who will defend them if not their king?" asked Gimli.  
,,He’s only doing what he thinks is best for his people." said Aragorn.  
,,Helm’s Deep has saved them in the past." muttered Leeteuk.  
Ryeowook and Gandalf approached the stable of Shadowfax.  
The wizard spoke grimly ,,There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he’s leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre." he turned to Ryeowook ,,Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you all before the end. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."  
Ryeowook's gaze flicked to Aragorn, then back to Gandalf ,,They will hold."  
He opened the stall door and Gandalf mounted Shadowfax ,,With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."  
Ryeowook nodded ,,Go."


	7. Chapter 7

The Rohirrim began to pour out of their city by the hundreds, carrying what they could. A solid line of people   
stretched across the Plains of Rohan.  
Théoden and the hunters rode at the forefront of the people leaving Edoras.  
Théoden paused atop the first rise to gaze back upon   
his city.  
The Rohirrim walked single file out of their city, following him, carrying only what they need.

Gimli rode atop a horse, led by Éowyn, among the throng of traveling Rohirrim.  
,,It’s true you don’t see many Dwarf women." said Gimli ,,And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they’re often mistaken for Dwarf Men."  
Éowyn smiled and looked back to see Heechul. He gestured and whispered ,,It’s the beards."  
Leeteuk next to him laughed and shushed him.  
,,And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women, and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground…" Éowyn laughed. Gimli joined her and continued ,,…which is of course ridiculous."  
The horse suddenly reared up. Éowyn lost her hold on the reins.  
The horse galloped through the throng, throwing Gimli to the dirt. Éowyn and Ryeowook rushed forward to Gimli who struggled to get up like a turtle on its back ,,It’s all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate."  
Théoden and Aragorn, riding side by side, laughed at the sight. Théoden glanced at Aragorn ,,I haven’t seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief."  
Aragorn’s expression turns dark and mournful. Leeteuk looked up at him.  
,,Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father."

Aragorn lead his horse to Helm’s Deep, distracted. Leeteuk nudged his arm. The man looked at him and the elf smiled a little. Aragorn returned the smile,but soon was pat in his thoughts again.  
,,Where is she?"  
Aragorn turned, automatically catching Leeteuk's arm to make the elf wait for him.  
Éowyn looked at him nervously ,,The woman who gave you that jewel."  
Aragorn said nothing and continued walking. Leeteuk's gaze flicked between his friend and Éowyn before he continued walking as well.  
He catched up with Heechul who grinned at him hugging him around shoulders.  
Gamling and Háma rode through the crowds to scout   
ahead.  
They rode over the ridge, distracting Legolas, who was watching the horizon as they passed.  
They reached a tall formation of rocks their horses   
became uneasy.   
,,What is it? Háma?" asked Gamling.  
,,I’m not sure."  
High atop the rocks, a orc warg rider watched them. Suddenly, the warg rider charged down the rock face and   
attacked Háma.  
Háma was knocked from his steed to the ground. He   
rolled over as the warg bearef down upon him.  
Gamling dree his sword, yelling ,,Wargs!"  
The warg threw Háma away, and turned to Gamling. The two warriors clashed.  
Legolas leaped from his lookout point and fired an arrow, felling the warg, and throwing his rider to the ground.  
Ryeowook ram atop the ridge. Legolas beared down on   
the orc and sliced his throat.  
,,A scout!" yelled the elf.  
Ryeowook ran back down the hill to Théoden, who rode toward him.  
,,What is it? What do you see?"  
,,Warg! We are under attack!" said Ryeowook.  
The crowd was instantly reduced to a blind panic. The people screamed and turner back to Edoras.  
Aragorn made his way through the crowd to Éowyn and   
his horse. Théoden turned back to the troops ,,All riders to the head of the column!"  
Gimli tied to mount Arod ,,Come on. Get me up here. I’m a rider!"  
With some help, Gimli succeeded.  
,,Come on!"  
He spured the horse onward, and almost fell off.  
Heechul ran across the plain to the top of another ridge, overlooking a vast plain.  
Over the next hill came a large number of warg riders, barking and kicking up dust as they ride.  
Théoden rode to Éowyn, mounting her horse ,,You must lead the people to Helm’s Deep, and make haste."  
,,I can fight!"  
,,No!"  
Éowyn held Théoden’s gaze for a moment.  
,,You must do this… for me." he pleaded.  
Reluctantly, Éowyn agreed. She turned to Leeteuk who nodded understandingly. Théoden turned his horse to the battle ,,Follow me!"  
Théoden charged forward. The warriors followed.  
Aragorn spured Brego onward as he mounted… Arod, Gimli on his back, walked backward.  
,,Forward. I mean, charge forward." said the dwarf.  
Éowyn lead the people away from the battle with Leeteuk's help.  
,,Make for the lower ground!" said the elf.  
GIMLI finally succeeded in moving Arod forward. He held on unsteadily as the horse galloped.  
Éowyn and Leeteuk managed to get everyone moving in the same direction. She continued to rally them to her.  
,,Stay together!"  
The Rohirrim horsemen rode together under their standard up the hill to confront the warg riders.  
The horsemen rode up the hill into battle. Atop the ridge, Legolas fired arrows into the ranks of the warg riders, hitting his mark each time. The Rohirrim rode over the   
hill. Legolas turnef and joined Gimli on Arod.  
The two armies rode towards each others. Théoden and the warg commander gave their armies the signal..The two armies clashed on the field of battle. Riders were knocked from their mounts.  
Spears, arrows, teeth, and swords made contact.  
The blood-thirsty wargs mauled fallen men and horses.  
Gimli fell from Arod. He stood, facing off against a hungry warg. Gimli readied himself ,,Bring your pretty face to my axe!"  
The warg charged. Gimli prepared to make contact.   
Suddenly, Heechul ran by and killed the warg with a swing of his sword.  
,,That one counts as mine!" called the dwarf, outraged. A warg attacked him from behind. He killed the creature with his axe, but as it fell, Gimli was pinned under it.  
The battle raged on. Aragorn and Théoden deftly dispatched orcs with their swords. An archer fired arrow after arrow at the attackers before a warg mauled him.  
Riders were knocked from their mounts…  
Gimli tried to lift the warg off of him ,,Stinking creature."  
An orc leaned over the dead warg. Gimli’s eyes widened. The orc raised a short sword. Gimli grabbed the orc’s head and broke his neck. The orc collapsed on the growing heap. Gimli sniffed and grimaced with disgust.  
A warg looked over his fallen brethren and foumd Gimli.  
Ryeowook looked over and spotted Gimli’s predicament.   
The warg closed in for the kill.   
Ryeowook rode towards Gimli. He snatched a spear from the ground and skewersled the warg. It falls, adding to the weight Gimli was currently carrying.  
A warg took Aragorn off guard and knocked him from Hasufel.  
One of the riders charged Aragorn and attempted to take him out. Aragorn grabbed the Orc’s arm and pullef himself to the back of the Warg, behind the orc.  
They charged across the plains. The orc butted Aragorn off the warg, but Aragorn held on to the warg’s course hair, dragged across the field, Aragorn drew his dagger and swung at the orc. He kicked him back down.  
Finally, Aragorn stabbed the orc. The two grasped at each other.  
Aragorn threw the orc from the warg, but Aragorn was unable to let go…  
His hand was wrapped in the creatures saddle. The warg charged across the field of battle.  
A drop-off approaches quickly.  
Aragorn desperately tried to disentangle himself.   
,,Aragorn!" called Ryeowook as the warg charged over the edge. Aragorn fell with him.  
Ryeowook ran to the drop-off, but couldn't see the other man.


	8. Chapter 8

All over the plains the warg riders were retreating, still being removed from this life by Rohirrim horsemen.  
Legolas walked across the field, looking about. Heechul limped towards him, blood dripping from his mouth. He shook his head, wiping the blood away.  
Legoland turned, calling out ,,Aragorn!"

Gimli and Legolas, who was supporting Heechul, approached the drop-off, where Ryeowook was kneeling, staring down.  
Ryeowook looked up to an orc, who was laughing rasply. It was the one Aragorn fought.  
,,He’s… dead." the orc laughed ,,Took a little tumble off the cliff."  
Théoden turned to the cliff. Legolas let go of Heechul, who kneeled next to Ryeowook, and bend down, grabbing the orc by the shirt ,,You lie."  
Ryeowook shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. Heechul took his hand.  
The orc chortled and died with a smile. Legolas roughly released him. Something in the orc’s hand catched his eye. He took the item.  
Legolas held the Evanstar pendant. His expression changed to worry.  
He quickly joined Théoden at the drop-off with Gimli   
close behind.  
Down the sheer cliff to the rushing water below, there was no sign of either the warg or Aragorn.  
Legolas and Gimli desperately scanned the ravine for Aragorn. Ryeowook shook his head again, staring right ahead, silent tears rolling down his cheeks ,,I-I tried to catch him…" he said hoarsely ,,I tried-tried to do something…"  
Heechul squeezed his hand, standing up on shaky legs ,,We have to go…" his voice was quiet. A sudden thought made him close his eyes.  
What will he say to Leeteuk?  
Gamling ran up behind Théoden. Théoden turned to him ,,Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."  
Gamling acknowledged and ran back to the ranks.  
Legolas looked at Théoden with an expression of.perplexed anger. The Man put a comforting hand on his shoulder ,,Come."

The line of Rohirrim stretched far behind them. They looked up and cried with delight.  
,,Helm’s Deep!"  
They began running for their refuge.  
In the distance, nestled in the shadow of Thrihyrne,   
laid Helm’s Deep. Éowyn stooof upon the rise, looking into the Westfold Vale to the gorge where Helm’s Deep laid. Leeteuk was the last person to go by her. They exchanged a glance. Mix of relief and dread.  
They followed the Rohirrim down.

Soldiers opened the mighty doors. ÉOWYN and Leeteuk entered, followed by the throng from Edoras.   
The roads were lined with the soldiers and people of Rohan - all those of the land of Rohan who were driven from their homes have taken refuge there.   
Éowyn assessed supplies ,,Where is the rest?"  
,,This is all we could save, my lady." answered the soldier. Leeteuk's eyes flicked to the supplies before he moved on.  
The food supply consisted of perhaps a dozen bags and   
about the same number of baskets of food.  
,,Make way for the king!" called Gamling.  
Leeteuk brome into a run to meet the returning soldiers.  
The horsemen rode into Helm’s deep and up the roads.  
,,Make way for Théoden! Make way for the king!"  
Leeteuk surveyed their numbers quickly, his stomach twisting uncomfortably.  
,,So few…" he whispered.  
That's when he saw Ryeowook. He ran up to him, helping him down and assisting Heechul who was riding with him. The black haired elf hugged Leeteuk tightly a quiet son breaking from his body. Leeteuk hugged him back, looking at Ryeowook, confused and terrified. Ryeowook shook his head ,,Aragorn…"  
,,He fell…" sobbed Heechul. Leeteuk's eyes went wide ,,What…? No… No, no, no, no, no, are you serious? Are you sure?"  
Ryeowook nodded as Heechul drew away to look Leeteuk in the eyes ,,I'm so sorry…"  
Short haired elf started to cry, shaking his head in denial ,,He can't-He can't be dead-"  
Heechul hugged him again, this time Ryeowook joining as well.

Théoden stood, overlooking the land outside of Helm’s   
deep. He addressed the soldiers and men accompanying him ,,Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate. And set a watch on the surround."  
Théoden turned to leave the battlements. The men following.  
,,What of those who cannot fight, my lord? The women and children?" asked Gamling.  
,,Get them into the caves."

Théoden lead his men down from the battlements and   
past the deeping stream, which flowed through it via a grate in the wall.  
,,Saruman's arm will have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here." said the king.

Amidst the lush foliage of Fangorn, Treebeard continued his own arch with Merry, Pippin and Kyuhyun in tow. In the distance, Orthanc was clearly visible in the Ring Of Isengard. A  
dark shape moved across the land towards Rohan.  
Pippin spotted Isengard in the distance ,,Look! There’s smoke to the south."  
,,There is always smoke rising from Isengard these days." answered Treebeard. Merry reacted to the mention of the name ,,Isengard?" he climbed up Treebeard for a better view, sitting next to Kyuhyun.  
,,There was a time when Saruman would walk in my woods."  
Pippin saw Merry climbing, so he climbed too. Treebeard paid  
them little mind ,,But now he has a mind of metal and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things."  
Kyuhyun stood up carefully, holding on to tgs upper branches of Treebeard, just above the tops of the trees ,,What is it?" he asked.  
On the fields of Isengard, the flood of the Uruk-Hai army marched.  
,,It’s Saruman’s army." said Merry darkly ,,The war has started."

Gimli fought his way through the crowd ,,Where is he? Where is he?" asked the dwarf ,,Get out of the way! I’m gonna kill him!"  
The people parted and Gimli stopped, staring at Aragorn who smiled broadly ,,You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!"  
Gimli hugged him, Aragorn returning the gesture.  
,,Where is the king?"  
Gimli nodded to the hall.

As Aragorn walked through the people, he met Legolas, who blocked his path. Legolas looked at him, amused. Ryeowook peaked from behind him ,,You’re late."  
They smiled. Legolas gave Aragorn a once-over and frowned ,,You look terrible."  
Aragorn laughed.  
Leeteuk was tending to one of Heechul's wounds when they heard the laugh. They exchanged a wide eyed look before turning and seeing Aragorn.  
The two elves stood up, marching over to him.  
Legolas handed Aragorn the Evenstar. Aragorn looked at Legolas in reverent happiness. He nodded with appreciation.   
,,Do I want to slap you, or do I want to hug you?"  
Aragorn turned to face Leeteuk and Heechul.  
,,May I choose?"  
Heechul shrugged ,,No."  
And the two elves hugged their friend as well.  
,,Don't scare me like that EVER again…" said Leeteuk scoldingly.

Théoden sat on his throne with Gamling at his side. The door sounded and they turned to it.  
Aragorn threw open the doors an stood before them.

,,A great host, you say?" asked Théoden.  
Aragorn nodded  
,,All Isengard is emptied."  
,,How many?"  
,,Ten thousand strong at least."  
Théoden turned to Aragorn, incredulous ,,Ten thousand?" he asked in disbelief.  
,,It is an army bred for a single purpose… to destroy the world of Men."  
Théoden attempted to fathom Aragorn’s bombshell. He showed real fear. Aragorn grimly completed the bad news ,,They will be here by nightfall."  
Théoden turned away slowly, considering. Finally, he walked resolutely from the hall.  
,,Let them come!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh… surprise? I'm sorry I didn't write at all, but there was a lot happening even before quarantine, but I think I'll get back to writing now.  
> You all be careful to not get sick and listen to experts please! I love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

Théoden and Gamling walked down the stairs followed by Aragorn, Legolas, Ryeowook and Gimli.  
,,I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." said Théoden. He dismissed Gamling, continuing on to stand just outside the main gate with the rest.  
Théoden stood outside the gate on the stone pathway leading into Helm’s deep. He addressed his plan ,,We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!"  
Gimli stood bored against the gate ,,This is no rabble of mindless Orcs."  
Théoden turned to Gimli, almost surprised to hear from him.  
,,These are Uruk-Hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."  
The king stood tall before Gimli ,,I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own Keep."  
he walked back into the keep.   
The other three walked past Gimli, who appeared to have been put off.

Théoden lead them across the battlements of Helm’s deep, overlooking the expansive plains ,,They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman’s hordes will pillage and burn. We’ve seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."  
Aragorn followed Théoden closely ,,They do not come to destroy Rohan’s crops or villages. They come to destroy its people… down to the last child."  
Théoden turned quickly to Aragorn and drew him close ,,What would you have me do? Look at my Men. Their courage hangs by a thread."  
Aragorn looked away ashamed.  
,,If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."  
Théoden walked away. Aragorn pleaded with him ,,Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid."  
Théoden turned back Aragorn, drawing close again ,,And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."  
,,Gondor will answer."  
,,Gondor?! Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?! Where was Gon-?"  
Théoden recollected himself. He looked into Aragorn’s eyes, talking quietly ,,No, my Lord Aragorn… we are alone." he turned away again. Aragorn looked after him, nodding. Théoden walked up the steps to the hall, followed closely by Gamling.  
,,Get the women and children into the caves."  
,,We need more time to lay provisions-"  
,,There is no time. War is upon us."

Treebeard continued his walk through Fangorn. The two hobbits rested in his branches, carried along by their fates.  
Kyuhyun was still looking around, as if waiting to see something.  
,,The Ents have not troubled about the wars of Men and wizards for a very long time." Treebeard entered an expansive clearing and stopped ,,But now, something is about to happen that has not happened for an age… Entmoot."  
,,What’s that?" asked Kyuhyun curiously.  
,,'Tis a gathering."  
,,A gathering of what?" hummed Merry.  
A noise soundrd from behind them.  
Merry and Kyuhyun turned to look behind Treebeard. Ents began emerging from the forest and walking towards Treebeard.  
Many Ents walked to the middle of the gathering where Treebeard awaited.  
,,Beech. Oak. Chestnut. Ash. Good. Good. Good. Many have come."  
The Ents all stopped near Treebeard. Merry, Pippin and Kyuhyun looked about in awe.  
,,Now we must decide if the Ents will go to war." said Treebeard.  
Merry and Pippin looked to Treebeard in fear and anticipation. Kyuhyun smiled a little ,,Wow…"

In a mass organized movement, the people gathered their belongings and trudged together into hiding. Soldiers assisted the elderly and infirmed in getting themselves into the caves.  
,,You can't fight!" argued Leeteuk ,,You're wounded, it's dangerous-"  
,,When was the last time it wasn't dangerous?!" asked Heechul angrily ,,These people need as much help as they can get!"  
,,You won't be much help if you DIE!"  
,,How many times did we argue like this?"  
Leeteuk blinked at him ,,What?"  
,,How many times did we argue like this and how many times did you win?"  
Short haired elf glared at his friend.

Aragorn examined one of the swords. He tossed it away,   
discouraged ,,Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers."  
,,Most have seen too many winters." agreed Ryeowook, his eyes locked on the ground.  
,,Or too few." muttered Gimli.  
Aragorn nodded, miserably. The new soldiers continued to prepare.  
,,Look at them." said Legolas ,,They’re frightened. I can see it in their eyes."  
Everyone around them turned to look at Legolas. He turned away, angrily.  
,,Boe a hûn… neled herain… dan caer menig!"*  
Aragorn looked at Legolas with as much confidence as he could muster ,,Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras."**  
,,Aragorn, Men i ndagor. Hýn ú-…ortheri. Natha daged aen!"***  
,,Then I shall die as one them!"  
Their gaze locked for a moment. Aragorn broke and walked away.   
Ryeowook made to follow him, Gimli put a hand on his arm ,,Let him go, lad. Let him be."

Soldiers stood at the battlements. The plains before   
the deep were quiet.  
Like the calm before a storm. 

Lances held high like an enormous porcupine, the Uruk-Hai army continued its steady march across the plains of Rohan to Helm’s deep.

The Ents moved and groan.  
Pippin rested against a root. Merry paced impatiently, while Kyuhyun stood, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.  
,,It’s been going for hours." said Merry.  
Pippin stood and walked over to him ,,They must have decided something by now."  
Treebeard turned to them and shook his head ,,Decided? No."  
Slowly, Treebeard turned to them ,,We only just finished saying… good morning." he turned back to the Entmoot. Kyuhyun huffed, laying his back against the tree.  
Merry looked on in frustration ,,But it’s nighttime already."   
,,You can’t take forever." agreed the elf. Treebeard slowly turned to them again ,,Don’t be hasty."  
,,We’re running out of time!"  
Treebeard seemed to ignore him and turned back to the Entmoot.

Aragorn sat on the steps on the hall, pondering the   
inevitable. He heard footspets and someone sat next to him. He turned his head to see Leeteuk, rubbing his face. The elf looked angry and yet horrified.  
,,He wants to fight… Wouldn't listen to me…"  
Aragorn nodded. He should've known Heechul was part of this.  
He glances across the steps. A boy stood at the edge of the steps, nervously holding a sword. He looked at the two briefly and averted Aragorn's gaze.  
,,Give me your sword."  
The boy whipped around, looking at Aragorn. Slowly, he walked over to him and handed over his sword. Aragorn took it.  
,,What is your name?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,Haleth, son of Háma."  
Aragorn reacted to the name, exchanging a glance with his friend.  
,,The Men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless…"  
Wordlessly, Aragorn stood and gave the sword a few swings, holding it before him. He looked at Haleth ,,This is a good sword." he handed the sword back to Haleth, who took it gingerly.  
,,Haleth, son of Háma…" Aragorn leaned down to him ,,…there is always hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> * And they should be… Three hundred… against ten thousand!   
> ** They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.   
> *** Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is a pain to write…

A horn sounded from outside. Leeteuk and Heechul perked up.  
,,That is no Orc horn." muttered Ryeowook.  
The three ran outside, meeting Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas.  
The guards looked over the edge of the Battlements.  
,,Send for the king." said one of them and the other ran off.  
,,Open the gate!"  
The order passed down the wall. Ryeowook peaked down to see an army of Lothlórien Elven archers marching up the Causeway into the Hornburg. Thd soldiers looked upon them in wonder and excitement.  
Théoden walked down the steps of the hall. His mouth dropped open in surprise.  
Haldir lead the Elves to Théoden. He bowed with respect.  
,,How is this possible?" asked Théoden.  
,,I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together."  
The six hunters appeared at the head of the stairs. Haldir looked up to them and smiled ,,We come to honor that allegiance."  
The six descended the steps to greet Haldir.  
,,Mae govannen, Haldir."* said Aragorn.  
Haldir extended in hand in the traditional Elvish welcome.  
Aragorn beain to, but then grabbed Haldir in a huge embrace.  
Haldir was momentarily stunned, but hugged back lightly.  
,,You are most welcome." said Aragorn.  
The army of Elves performed a left face and stood before Théoden for his review. Haldir bowed before him ,,We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

The Men and Elves stood ready and watchful on the battlements of Helm’s deep. Every inch of space overlooking the sides of the wall was covered.  
Across the plains before Helm’s deep, an enormous army, lit by torches, approached the heavily manned battlements.  
Legolas and Heechul watched before a complement of archers. The top of a helmet was just visible over the edge of the wall.  
,,You could have picked a better spot." said Gimli. The two Elves smirked. Aragorn approached and stood beside them.  
,,Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let’s hope it lasts the night."  
Leeteuk took a place of an archer, standing with bow in his hand. It felt weird. He didn't need to use it for so long.  
Lightning flashed…  
Thunder rolled…  
As the lightning illuminated the night, it revealed the sheer size of the sea of approaching Uruk-Hai.  
Leeteuk's eyes grew wide at the very sight.  
The steady approach of the Uruk-Hai grews louder.  
Théoden stood ready with his men. Lightning peeled across the sky accompanied by more thunder. Théoden looked up as it began to rain.  
The men on the battlements were unmoved by the sudden downpour.  
The sea of spear grew ever closer. An Orc commander stood atop a rock, urging the sea of Uruk-Hai onward.  
They moved ever closer to the wall of Helm’s deep.  
Aragorn moved through the ranks of the Elven  
archers ,,A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn… an uben tanatha le faelas!**"  
The Uruk-Hai commander roared at his troops. They stopped their march.  
The two armies stood still opposite each other… Each  
waiting for the other.  
Aragorn moved to the edge of the battlement, next to Ryeowook.  
The Uruk-Hai stood impatiently, waiting for their orders.  
Gimli jumpped and strained to see ,,What’s happening out there?"  
,,Shall I describe it to you?" asked Heechul and Legolas looked at the dwarf  
with a grin ,,Or would you like me to find you a box?"  
Gimli laughed.  
The Uruk-Hai commander roared. The entire army began pounding their spears on the ground.  
The Men and Elves drew their swords and readied their  
arrows.  
Aldor, an old man standing ready with his bow, lost his grip. The arrows sailed to the front line of Uruk-Hai and  
hit its mark.  
,,Dartho!***" called Aragorn.  
The Uruk-Hai groaned and collapsed to the ground,  
dead. The commander roared and thrusted his sword forward. The Uruk-Hai roared in response and ran towards the battlements.  
Théoden regarded the scene grimly ,,So it begins."  
The front line of Uruk-Hai rushed toward the wall.  
Aragorn shouted orders to the archers ,,Tangado halad!****"

As one, the archers nocked their arrows. And stood ready to fire.  
Leeteuk squinted one of his eyes. Taking a deep breath.  
,Weak point… Neck and underneath the arms.' he repeated in his head.  
Aragorn brought his arm down ,,Leithio i philinn!*****"  
The archers released their arrows and they found their marks.  
With every Uruk-Hai that fell others replaced him.  
Gimli yelled to the two elves ,,Did they hit anything?"  
Théoden calmly spoke to Gamling ,,Give them a volley."  
,,Fire!"  
The order was passed to the Men, and the arrows flew.  
Many more Uruk-Hai were felled but the advance continued.  
Gimli impatiently awaited his own opportunity to participate, jumping at the battlements, wishing he could see ,,Send them to me! Come on!"  
The Uruk-Hai continued advancing on Helm’s Deep. Volley after volley of arrows were launched into the fray felling the front line over and over, but the advance could not be halted…  
Uruk-Hai launched arrows from crossbows into the Alliance… elves and Men fell to their doom among the  
approaching throng… the Uruk-Hai produced ladders and mounted them against the wall.  
Heechul cursed quietly.  
Gimli jumped with glee ,,Good!"  
Ladders with Uruk-Hai riders were raised against the wall.  
,,Swords! Swords!" called Aragorn.  
The Elves drew their swords and prepared for close combat.  
The first Uruk-Hai came over the wall and Gimli was  
the first to make contact.  
The Uruk-Hai began pouring over the wall.  
The Men and Elves battled against them.  
Gimli and Legolas took stock of each other.  
,,Two already!" called Gimli.  
,,I’m on seventeen!"  
,,I’ll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!"  
Gimli quickly turned and felled another Uruk-Hai climbing over the wall.  
Legolas fired more arrows at the invaders ,,Nineteen!"  
Heechul stabbed an Uruk-Hai in the throat, throwing him down from the ladder and kicking the ladder away from the wall, making it fall.  
The battle raged on… more and more sieged  
ladders were raised against Helm’s Deep… more and more Uruk-Hai flooded in.

The massive Uruk-Hai army continued advancing toward the Helm’s Deep battlements.  
A large team of them  
shielded themselves like a turtle and made their way up the causeway to the main gate. Arrows bounced off the shields.  
Ryeowook noticed the peril on the causeway. He nudged Aragorn, the two running through the archers shouting orders ,,Causeway!"  
The Elvish archers turned and fired at the Uruk-Hai on the causeway.  
The Uruk-Hai on the sides of the turtle formation fell but the turtle keeps advancing.  
Théoden observed the battle ,,Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?"  
Two Uruk-Hai carried a spiked ball towards the sluice gate of Helm’s Deep. They placed it within. Two more followed and placed a second spiked ball within… the Uruk-Hai made a clear path for another, armed with a sparkling torch, to make a clear run for the sluice gate.  
Aragorn saw the approaching Uruk-Hai. He yelled to Legolas ,,Bring him down, Legolas!"  
The Elf fired several arrows at the Uruk-Hai, but he continued to run. Leeteuk pushed his way forward, shooting few arrows himself, but without any effect.  
Ryeowook desperately pointed to the berserker ,,Kill him! Kill him!"  
The Uruk reached the spiked balls.  
A massive explosion destroyed an entire section of the wall throwing Men and Uruks in its wake.  
Théoden turned to the explosion, for the first time feeling the fear of the battle.  
Aragorn, Ryeowook, Legolas, Leeteuk and Gimli were all thrown to the ground from the explosion. Massive chunks of the wall came down and flatten portions of the Uruk-Hai army.  
Water flowed out of the breach. Uruk-Hai flowed in.  
Théoden turned from the explosion to the turtle on the  
causeway.  
The turtle, Uruks still falling from the sides, has slowly made its way to the gate.  
The front shields of the turtle peeled back to reveal a battering ram buried within.  
,,Brace the Gate!"  
Men forced themselves against the gate, trying to hold it.  
The Uruk-Hai pounder the ram into the gate.  
The force of the hit threw the Men back away from the gate.  
They quickly recovered.  
Above the gate, soldiers threw down stones and spears  
in an attempt to disrupt the ram.  
The Uruk-Hai rushed throwing the destroyed section of the deeping wall.  
Ryeowook slowly came to his feet, dazed, and seeing everything a little fuzzy. He helped Aragorn up.  
Gimli, still atop the wall, saw them, jumping off the wall and landing in the sea of Uruk-Hai. He fought them off, but was soon overpowered.  
,,Gimli!" gasped Ryeowook.  
Aragorn commander the Elves behind him ,,Hurl the arrows!"  
The volley of arrows felled many Uruk-Hai, but many  
more followed in their wake.  
Aragorn held his sword at the ready ,,Charge!"  
The Elves charged the approaching Uruk-Hai. When contact was made, ground was neither lost nor gained. The two Men and the Elves valiantly battled the Uruk-Hai with much success.  
Ryeowook reached below the surface of the water and pulled Gimli to the surface. He coughed and sputtered. Ryeowook dragged him to temporary safety.  
The Elves and Uruk-Hai continued their battle at the gap in the deeping wall.  
Aragorn signaled the fighters ,,To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep!"  
Aragorn looked around for anyone who may not have heard. He glanced up to the Wall.  
,,Haldir! Leeteuk!"  
The two Elves turned to him.  
,,To the Keep!"  
They nodded and started fighting their way down.  
Legolas and another Elf carried Gimli off the field,  
kicking and struggling ,,What are you doing? What are you stopping for?"  
Leeteuk dodged an Uruk's attack, before stabbing him into the chest. The Elf turned to retreat, another Uruk-Hai leaped in front of him. He made short work of this one, speeding up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> *Welcome, Haldir  
> **Show them no mercy… for you shall receive none  
> ***Hold!  
> ****Prepare to fire!  
> *****Release Arrows!


	11. Chapter 11

More Uruks ran at the gate.  
A door opened on the side of a tower near the gate.   
Aragorn peeped out.  
Seeing no immediate danger, he, Heechul and Gimli creeped out and sidled along the outside of the wall.  
Aragorn carefully peeped around the side of the tower.  
A hoard of Uruk-Hai crowded the gate, trying to force their way in.  
Aragorn sidled back up against the wall. Other two looked at him.  
,,Come on. We can take them." said Gimli desperately.  
Aragorn looked at Gimli sidelong with a smirk ,,It’s a long way."  
Gimli took a peek. He stepped back and looked into the   
distance. Embarrassed.  
,,Toss me." he mumbled.  
Heechul snorted ,,What?"  
,,I cannot jump the distance. You’ll have to toss me!"  
Aragorn nodded slowly. He turned to lift Gimli when the Dwarf stopped ,,Oh… don’t tell the other Elf."  
,,Not a word." nodded Heechul.  
With one swift move, Aragorn tossed Gimli across the   
span and into the throng of Uruk-Hai, taking them by complete surprise.   
Heechul and Aragorn jumped the distance themselves and fought alongside Gimli.  
They successfully delayed the advance of the never-ending supply of Uruk-Hai, hacking them off the edges of the narrow causeway as quick as they could advance.  
The soldiers successfully reinforced the gate.   
The three continue holding off the onslaught on the causeway.  
Théoden’s face appeared in the crack in the gate ,,Get out of there!"  
A final board was put in place to seal off the crack.  
Legolas called to them from the top of the battlements ,,ARAGORN!"  
He and Leeteuk dropped a rope over the edge. Aragorn grabbed the rope in one hand and Gimli in the other. Heechul grabbed the other rope and the two Elves pulled them to safety. The Uruk-Uruk-Hai rushed past them and attacked the gate once more.  
The two pulled Heechul, Aragorn and Gimli up the wall.  
More grappling hooks were fired.  
More laden ladders were raised.  
The Uruks stormee over the wall.  
The soldiers fiercely battled against them.  
A hopeless stream of Uruk-Hai streamer up the   
ladders, pressing against the outer wall, charging the main gate.  
The scant supply of soldiers fired arrows fruitlessly against them.  
The Uruk-Hai broke through the gate and poured in.  
,,They have broken through! The castle is breached! Retreat!" called Aragorn.  
As one, the soldiers on the battlements broke and ran into the keep. The Uruk-Hai streamed up the steps to prevent   
the retreat.

Banners of the white hand flew atop the Battlements of Helm’s Deep. The Uruk-Hai were everywhere. It was completely overrun.  
A band of Uruk-Hai ran a battering ram into the door   
of the hall.  
A group of soldiers worked to barricade the door.  
Théoden watched them with despair ,,The fortress is taken. It is over."  
Aragorn and Ryeowook ran to THÉODEN. Legolas carried more furniture to the door.  
,,You said this fortress would never fall while your Men defend it." said Ryeowook ,,They still defend it. They have died defending it."  
Another deafening CRUNCH!

The women and children in the glittering caves paniced. They clung to each other. Éowyn gave comfort where   
she could.

Aragorn looked around the hall ,,Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?"  
Théoden stood silently, staring at the floor.  
,,Is there no other way?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,There is one passage." said Gamling ,,It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-Hai are too many."  
The Uruk-Hai battered the door once more.  
Aragorn pleaded with Gamling ,,Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance."  
Théoden looked over to them ,,So much death. What can Men do against such reckless hate?"  
Another sickening crack at the door.  
Aragorn thought a moment. He looked to Théoden ,,Ride out with me."  
Théoden turned to him, confused.  
,,Ride out and meet them."  
Théoden walked to Aragorn, a light glimmering in his   
eyes ,,For death and glory."  
,,For Rohan. For your people."  
Heechul looked up at the window to the hall ,,The sun is rising."  
Aragorn turned to the window.  
The first light of the sun streamed through it.  
He looked back to Théoden with grim determination.  
,,Yes. Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" said the king.  
Gimli looked over to them with excitement ,,Yes!"  
CRUNCH!  
The force of the battering ram threw men to the ground. They scrambled back up to hold it. Leeteuk looked over his shoulder.  
Théoden placed his hand on Aragorn’s shoulder ,,Let this be the hour when we draw swords together."  
Aragorn nodded, understanding fully.  
Gimli climbed a stairway to the Horn of Helm Hammerhand at its summit.  
The ram crunched against the door again.  
,,Fell deeds awake… now for wrath… now for ruin and a red dawn!"  
Théoden placed his helmet on his head.  
Gimli blew on the horn. It sounded a deep blast across the depths of Helm’s Deep.  
The Uruk-Hai cracked through the door and poured into the hall.  
Théoden raised his sword ,,Forth Eorlingas!"  
The decimated army on horseback charged out of the hall.  
The horses blasted out of the hall under the standard of Rohan.   
They charged down the roads of the keep slicing through stunned Uruk-Hai as they rode.  
Gimli continued blowing on the horn, sounding its low blast through the keep.  
They charged out the main gate and down the causeway, knocking Uruks off the narrow walkway as they went.   
They fought bravely, as if it were their last stand.  
Ryeowook suddenly looked up.  
Between two massive boulders in the light of the dawning sun, a white horse reared on the horizon.   
Ryeowook sighed with relief ,,Gandalf."  
The Wizard looked down at the scene below him.  
Théoden looked up and cheered. The Uruk-Hai turned to   
face the new enemy.  
The Uruk-Hai outside of Helm’s Deep was still quite massive, taking up the entire volume of the plain.  
Gandalf sat atop Shadowfax, ready ,,Théoden king stands alone."  
Éomer rode up behind him ,,Not alone." he drew his sword ,,Rohirrim!"  
A large group of riders emerged from behind the rise.  
Théoden smiled ,,Éomer."  
Éomer raised his sword and ordered the Rohirrim   
forward ,,To the king!"  
The Rohirrim and Gandalf charged down the ridge toward   
the waiting throng of Uruk-Hai.  
The Uruks moved into the position to receive this new threat. They readied their lances before them.  
As the Rohirrim and Gandalf nearef the Uruk-Hai front line, the sun emerged from behind the ridge and momentarily blinded the Uruks, giving the Rohirrim first strike to overrunthem.  
The Rohirrim and Gandalf fought against the Uruk-Hai, quickly decimating their numbers.

The fleeing Uruk-Hai ran from Helm’s Deep over a ridge into the plains. Standing on the other side of the ridge was a large forest. The Uruk-Hai ran directly for it.  
Théoden, Aragorn, Éomer, and the rest of the Rohirrim rode to the top of the ridge and stopped.  
,,Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" Éomer looked with fear at the forest that has sprung up.  
Inside the forest, the Uruk-Hai charged between the trunks mindlessly.  
The defenders of Rohan watched silently from atop the ridge as the last of the Uruk-Hai ran in. Suddenly, the trees   
moved. Scream emitted from within the forest…  
The defenders looked on in fear and surprise as the forest eliminated the last of their enemies. 

Soldiers piled the bodies of the dead Uruk-Hai.  
Legolas walked through the carnage and spotted Gimli, smoking his pipe. He stopped, stroking his bow ,,Final count… 42."  
,,Forty-two? That’s not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on 43."  
Legolas’ face dropped. Suddenly, he fired an arrow at   
the Uruk that Gimli sat upon ,,Forty-three."  
,,He was already dead."  
,,He was twitching."  
,,He was twitching because he’s got my axe buried in his nervous system." Gimli demonstrated by working the axe in the Uruk’s head. The hands and feet twitched as he did.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Ryeowook, Legolas, Gimli, Théoden, Éomer and the two Elves rode to the top of the rise in front of Helm’s Deep, looking off into the distance.  
,,Sauron’s wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." said Gandalf.  
In the far distance, the skies over Mordor crackled and   
the darkness spread.  
The others looked to Gandalf as he spoke ,,The battle for Helm’s Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits somewhere in the wilderness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter! I'm so excited for the Return of the King!


	12. Chapter 12

Treebeard turned from the Ents.  
Kyuhyun paced.  
Pippin looked up and gestured to his Hobbit friend ,,Merry!"  
Merry responded and they met up with Treebeard.  
,,We have just agreed."  
The three waited with rapt anticipation...   
Treebeard bowed his head and closed his eyes.  
Merry tilted his head in query.  
,,Yes?" asked Kyuhyun.  
Treebeard shook himself and looked at them ,,I have told your names to the Entmoot and we have agreed… you are not Orcs."  
Treebeard gave them a smile.  
They stood profoundly still. Merry appeared confused. Pippin nodded ,,Well, that’s good news."  
,,And what about Saruman? Have you come to a decision about him?" asked Merry impatiently.  
Treebeard came back up to his full height and waved his hand ,,Now don’t be hasty, Master Meriadoc."  
,,Hasty?" asked Kyuhyun angryli ,,Our friends are out there. They need our help. They cannot fight this war on their own."  
,,War? Yes. It affects us all. Tree, root and twig. But you must understand, young Elf… it takes a long time to say anything in Old Entish… and we never say anything unless it is worth taking… a long time to say."  
Merry and Pippin looked at each other with frustrated impatience.

Treebeard stood over the trio, the other Ents behind him ,,The Ents cannot hold back this storm. We must weather such things as we have always done."  
,,How can that be your decision?!" asked Merry angryli.  
,,This is not our war."  
,,But you're part of this world!"  
Treebeard stood up uncomfortably. Merry looked to the   
other Ents ,,Aren’t you?!"  
The Ents looked at each other, surprised at this outburst.  
,,You must help. Please. You must do something."  
,,You are young and brave, Master Merry. But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home."  
Merry stood speechless, angry, frustrated.

Merry was putting on his jacket. Pippin approached him slowly. Kyuhyun shook his head, disappointed.

Treebeard walked lazily through the forest, carrying Merry, Pippin and Kyuhyun in his branches ,,I will leave you at the western borders of the forest. You can make your way north to your homeland from there."  
None of them responded. They looked dejected.   
Suddenly, Pippin looked up with a gleam in his eye ,,Wait! Stop! Stop!"  
Other two looked over to Pippin, curious. Treebeard stopped.  
,,Turn around. Turn around. Take us south!"  
Treebeard looksedto him, perturbed ,,South? But that will lead you past Isengard."  
Pippin smiled ,,Yes. Exactly. If we go south we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It’s the last thing he’ll expect."

Treebeard plodded along with the three riding in his branches ,,And a little family of field mice that climb up sometimes, and they tickle me awfully. They’re always trying to get somewhere where they…"  
Treebeard’s expression dropped, his eyes grew wide, he stopped in speechless horror.  
The edge of the forest was utterly destroyed…  
Burnt stumpped and mangled bits of trees were all that remained.  
,,Many of these trees were my friends. Creatures I had known from nut and acorn."  
Kyuhyun looked down at Treebeard with pity ,,I’m sorry, Treebeard."  
,,They had voices of their own." Treebeard looked to the distant Isengard. Now treeless as well with smoking caverns.  
,,Saruman." he shook in fury ,,A wizard should know better!"  
Treebeard stood amidst the desolation and emitted a furious roar.  
,,There is no curse in Elvish, Entish or the tongues of Men for this treachery."  
A sound emitted from the forest behind them.  
Pippin whipped around. His eyes grew wide ,,Look! The trees! They’re moving!"  
The borders of Fangorn stirred. Howls fell across the landscape.  
Merry looked to Treebeard ,,Where are they going?"  
,,They have business with the Orcs." Treebeard’s eye narrowed in fury ,,My business is with Isengard tonight… with rock and stone."  
More howls sounded.  
Ents… dozens of them… poured out of Fangorn and stood behind Treebeard.  
,,Yes!" smiled Kyuhyun.  
Treebeard began plodding down the slope ,,Come my friends. The Ents are going to war. It is likely that we go to our doom. Last march of the Ents!"  
The Ents marched behind Treebeard through the ruined   
portion of Fangorn down the long slope to Isengard.

The Ents stormed into Isengard, throwing stones and Orcs, crushing them under foot, tearing down their towers… the Orcs were losing.  
Saruman rushed to his balcony and looked out.  
Isengard was overrun by hundreds of Ents, destroying everything that Saruman has worked to build up.   
He rushed from one side of the balcony to the other, helpless to stop them.  
An Ent worked on the supports to the dam.   
,,Break the dam! Release the river!" called Treebeard.  
The Ent succeeded in breaking the supports. Water broke through the cracks until…  
The dam shattered.  
Orcs fe to their deaths in the rushing torrents…  
Saruman looked on in horror as the freed river Isen flowed down the mountain and into Isengard.  
Kyuhyun, Merry and Pippin grasped Treebeard tightly as he stood proud of his destruction.  
,,Hold on!" called Merry. Kyuhyun grabbed Pippin's arm when he saw him struggling.  
The Orcs ran for their lives before the flood. The Ents braced themselves.  
Treebeard braced himself as well ,,Hold on!"  
The water hit the Ents full force, but they were unmoved. The water flushed the running Orcs and their constructs over the edge of the Isengard caverns.  
The Orcs in the caverns ran hopelessly from the flood. The water destroyed their bridges… forges… everything…  
The river flooded all of Isengard destroying everything and washing it into the caverns.  
Only the Ents escaped untouched.

Merry and Pippin stood waist-deep in the water, Kyuhyun behind them.  
,,He doesn’t look too happy, does he?" asked Merry.  
Pippin nodded ,,Not too happy at all, Merry."  
Saruman and Wormtongue looked hopelessly down from their prison.  
The three watched them near the outer wall.   
,,Still, I suppose the view would be quite nice from up there." muttered Kyuhyun.  
,,Oh, yes, it’s a quality establishment. I hear the staff are very good." said Pippin.  
Merry held his hand out from his head, measuring his height against Pippin’s. Pippin catched this out of the corner of his eye. Merry pretended to be playing with his hair.  
,,What are you doing?"  
,,Nothing. The world’s back to normal, that’s all."  
,,No, it isn’t." muttered Kyuhyun, sighing deeply ,,Aren't you hungry? Because I'm starving."  
Merry picked up a floating basket and tossed out its contents ,,Good luck trying to find something decent to eat around here. Probably dead rats and moldy bread."  
Pippin picked up a floating apple. He looked to the sky for a moment trying to figure out where it came from. Suddenly, he saw another… and another.  
They followed the trail of apples until they found a turkey… and then a basket of apples… and then…  
JACKPOT!  
They look with rapt anticipation at the food storehouse in the wall of Isengard.  
,,Saruman’s storeroom!" said Merry.  
Two barrels labeled From The Southfarthing Of The   
Shire.  
Two Hobbits looked with reverent awe on the barrels. Kyuhyun just grabbed an apple, wiping it to his pants before biting.  
,,I don’t believe it." muttered Pippin.  
,,It can’t be." agreed Merry.  
They cracked open the top of one of the barrels.  
,,It is!"  
,,Longbottom Leaf."  
Merry took a huge sniff of it ,,The finest pipe-weed in South Farthing."  
,,It’s perfect. One barrel each."  
Pippin suddenly stopped ,,Wait. Do you think we should share it with Treebeard?"  
,,Share it? No. No. Dead plant and all that. Don’t think he’d understand." Merry leaned closer to Pippin ,,Could be a distant relative."  
Pippin smiled ,,I get it. Don’t be hasty."  
Merry whipped out his pipe.

,,Give it a try!" persued Pippin and Merry. Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, but took the pipe ,,Alright, alright, just stop it already." he chuckled.  
The Elf put the pipe to his lips.  
Two Hobbits started to laugh when he started to cough.  
,,Of course! Just laugh!" coughed Kyuhyun, but he wasn't angry. If he could breathe properly he would laugh too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the second book is finished! thank you for reading and I'm going to work in the third one! hopefully it won't take as much time as this one.


End file.
